


50 Sentences for FitzSimmons

by Anytha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Science Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/pseuds/Anytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at the 50sentence LJ challenge, divided in sets of ten sentences for chapter. All the prompts will be about the adorable scientists of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theme Gamma: Sentence 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other stories but my mind is under a severe plot-bunny attack and I can't seem to find enough time to write down all these things..FitzSimmons is consuming me..
> 
> I'm trying the LJ-50 sentences challenge again; since I'm not quite done with the complete challenge, I'll post it all in five updates, hopefully, by the week.. I'll post the while thing on the LJ community.
> 
> As usual, please leave a feedback: I'd love to know what you guys think about this. Oh, and let me know if you want me to expand one of these prompts to a full story.
> 
> P.S: This story has been re-edited. Thanks to StarryDreamer01 who has become my wonderful Beta. :)

* * *

_#01 – Ring  
_

It was a small strip of gold on Jemma's finger and shortly after on his but he never thought that a simple band would mean so much to him, bring so much joy to his heart, already brimming with emotions, and be a memento of his love towards the woman standing there with him.

  
  


_#02 - Hero_

Fitz had always been special to her: a loyal friend, a trustworthy companion, a genius scientist peer; but when he marched into the lab with the Chitauri helmet, completely uncaring of the consequences to his well-being and only there for her sake, she felt him become more and felt hope and something else in her heart.

  
  


_#03 - Memory_

'What is a beautiful girl like her even doing around one like me?!' was the thought that crossed his mind as Jemma introduced herself and happily talked to him as she took a seat next to him in a class of Advanced Physics, during their first year at the Academy; funny how he still wondered about that question almost ten years later..

  
  


_#04 - Box_

She stared at Skye as she exposed her plan, ignoring the fear bubbling inside her when she realized that she could be easily court-martialed or radiated from any lab for the rest of her life but the thought of Fitz in danger made her understand that some out-of-the-box action had to be taken.

  
  


_#05 - Run_

He was tied to a chair, mouth clamped with a cloth and he screamed with his eyes and stuffed voice for her to leave because it would take only a few minutes for the bomb attached to his body with coloured wires to detonate but Jemma didn't listen and just knelt down in front of him, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched and tears mingled together, whispering that the bomb disposal team -or Ward- was coming and that everything would be fine.

  
  


_#06 – Hurricane_

She had learned this lesson early on, during the first year of the Academy after finding the lab littered with wires, metal scraps, scattered notes and a general disarray: never leave Fitz alone the night while brainstorming unless she wanted to deal with his passage in the lab alone.

  
  


_#07 – Wings_

Jemma stood by the cargo ramp, light behind her, wind rustling her hair and sorrowful smile on her face and she looked like an angel to him; when she stepped back, in his despair, he hoped that she would sprout white wings and that she would fly back to him and not plunge down, down..far from his reach.

  
  


_#08 - Cold_

Winter meant hot chocolates with Fitz under a shared blanket while watching a movie, Christmas, snow and random snowball fights with Fitz, warm sweaters over her blouses, Fitz's scarf around her neck as he took her hand in his when he deemed she was bloody freezing and... and she didn't know _when_ her favourite season started to revolve around Fitz so much..

  
  


_#09 - Red_

Jemma's beauty didn't go unnoticed and he saw (too) many men's eyes linger on her during conferences or when they simply walked around; every time he saw a look that was too leery, a hand that rested a bit too much on her shoulder or hand, a word that sounded too..wrong to his ears, he would feel this flaming feeling in his stomach along with a sudden need to physically maim said man.

  
  


_#10 – Drink_

How they ended up in a drinking game with Skye and Ward was beyond her but when she noticed the arrogant, _we-will-win-for-sure_ -look that the two gave each other, she had to suppress a chuckle and just glanced at Fitz who had downed his shot-glass, like she had, and looked at her with an easy smile since he knew, like she did, that the other two just didn't stand a chance.


	2. Theme Gamma: Sentence 11-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off we go with another update! Your response is working the magic, guys.. I'm not even saying how awesome you are because you just..are. Keep going like this and you'll spur me to update faster.. :)
> 
> As usual, please leave a feedback: I love to know what you guys think about this. And tell me which one of these you want to see expanded as a full story.
> 
> P.S: This story has been re-edited. Thanks to StarryDreamer01 who has become my wonderful Beta. :)

* * *

_#11 – Midnight_

The countdown to the new year had started and they were standing side by side with a chalice of sparkling wine in their hands, at the back of a crowd of pleasantly joyful agents in the Hub, their teammates lost among them; he watched as the seconds ticked and the new year started and found himself wondering of what this year would bring to him but when Jemma clinked their glasses together and brushed her lips to his with a whispered 'Happy New Year', he realised that it didn't matter because as long as she was there with him, he didn't need anything else.

  
  


_#12 – Temptation_

It was always there, that little urge to step across the line that would change their relationship, change everything between her and Fitz but then rationality and, most importantly, fear of losing Leo for something unknown -although temptingly marvellous- would make her backtrack and walk around that boundary line, occasionally skim it, blur it even, but never fully cross it.

  
  


_#13 – View_

He found himself staring so often that he did wonder how he managed to work or get _anything_ done in the lab but when Jemma was concentrated her brows would scrunch together, lips moving slightly from a straight to a curvy line and when she was excited on a discovery, her eyes lit up, brown turning almost honey under the lab lights, smile blinding and he couldn't do anything but just admire her from his spot.

  
  


_#14 – Music_

She walked into their shared dorm one evening only to find Fitz strumming a melody, slow and sweet, on a metal plank with thin elastic cords of different sizes and was mightily surprised because he never mentioned liking or knowing music; when he saw her, he jumped up blushing furiously and dropped his self-invented guitar mumbling about Pythagoras, Music of the Spheres, proportions and being bloody bored because of the snowstorm lock-down but she just smiled and they spent the night poring over chords as she taught him music just like her mother had when she learned to play the piano and he shared his enthusiasm over music that could be created through calculations and centuries old theories of planets’ orbiting and making a universal harmony.

  
  


_#15 – Silk_

He traced the contours of her face with his thumbs, smiling as Jemma closed her eyes for a moment and smiled to herself, before moving up to her hair, fingers slowly threading through honey-coloured strands, marvelling on their softness as he spun a curl with thumb and index before leaning forward and kissing her.

  
  


_#16 – Cover_

It was an easy mission: get in and out immediately after having got enough information observing the people inside, act as a newly engaged couple of UK scientists that have just come to visit America, stay close, don't fret but she stopped listening to any advice coming from Ward after the engaged part; when Fitz walked with her into the room, hand in hers, fingers gently brushing her own and nervously whispering to her, breath tickling the outer shell of her ear, she just forgot what coherent thoughts were altogether.

  
  


_#17 – Promise_

He had said that they would always fix everything together but when they argued, viciously for the first time in their lives, he really couldn't understand how they could even mend the rift between them; it was only hours later, when he found Jemma tinkering in the lab, eyes red and still watery, that he realised that those words pronounced in the same lab when her life was in danger had become an oath for him and he hugged her, whispering apologies and forgetting his pride, confessing his love all over again and allowing his heart to beat steadily again when she whispered the same words at him.

  
  


_#18 - Dream_

When she was a child, she wanted to become a doctor just like her Mum and Dad; as a teenager, she wanted to know more about the world and the universe; and now that she was in Shield and that she had achieved her younger self' dreams, she found herself yearning for something else, something that involved a quiet life, a warm and loving house and..Fitz.. Fitz with her in every future step and dream of her life.

  
  


_#19 – Candle_

He planned it all and every single detail was perfect but it couldn't be anything less for their first date, their first _official_ date as a couple; it had taken him weeks to plan it but Jemma's smile when she saw the candle lit table and then the terrace that showed off London by night, was the best reward for him..besides her kiss.

  
  


_#20 – Talent_

Fitz boasted a lot but he never talked about his hidden abilities like how he had a steady hand and could easily copy any drawing or art piece (but he couldn't create his own art, he always retorted) or like how he had a very sharp ear and could easily recognize musical notes even though he never studied music; he never had a retort for that but always a regretful tone and look and when she taught him music basis, his eagerness made her smile fondly and his gratitude and thankful words made something inside her melt softly.


	3. Theme Gamma: Sentence 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next batch of sentences! Thank you for your comments and feedback: I really appreciate this.. :) I'm hinting some snippets of FitzSimmons' families: there will be a story about this head canon I have, sooner or later...
> 
> Hope you guys like them and please, let me know which sentences should be turned into prompts/stories: I'm keeping a list..;)
> 
> P.S: This story has been re-edited. Thanks to StarryDreamer01 who has become my wonderful Beta. :)

* * *

_#21 – Silence_

Jemma liked to talk or ramble about notions, discoveries and whatever, and her voice often echoed throughout their lab and their rooms with his voice replying or bantering back but she also had moments when she didn't say anything and it took him a while to understand her; he had learned to be wary of her silence because she could be angry (most of the times with him, for something he had done..) or could be thinking of something(that didn't bode well for him either..), to be concerned because she was hurting and wasn't telling him but, most of all, to be afraid because he wasn't used to hearing his voice alone without hers to echo his words or finish his sentences...

  
  


_#22 – Journey_

They were sixteen when they were called to go to an office of the Department of Education in London, both there with their families, both being offered a scholarship for university, both young geniuses with brilliant minds and both dealing with slightly aching, introvert hearts; looking back at that day, ten years later, she would have never imagined that the shy smile and few words she had exchanged with Fitz before entering the office, would have been the start of their adventure together.

  
  


_#23 - Fire_

Simmons was always gentle and polite to anyone, prim and proper, all smiles and observed the world with wide eyes full of enthusiasm and curiosity but he could see beneath this façade and knew what really simmered inside her; he could see the unstoppable force that sought her out of the security of her (their) lab and brought them to the Team, the unyielding will that allowed her to work under pressures and dangers,the gentle and yet brave heart that drove her to her( _their_ ) achievements and made her take the decision to jump off the plane rather than risking all their lives..

  
  


_#24 – Strength_

Fitz was usually seen as a nerdy, pasty engineer who was brilliant with machines and electronics but nothing more but she knew him, truly knew him, and could see beneath the façade; she could see the stubborn bravery of never giving up even when he was afraid, the reckless brilliance of coming up with plans or devices that were, at times, not so logical yet effective, the irrational heart and relentless certainty that made him say truthful things in the midst of a fight or that allowed him to walk into a quarantined lab with the slightest chance of survival, yet knowing that he( _they_ ) would fix it and find a solution. 

  
  


_#25 – Mask_

As a teenager, she was lonely, despite her loving parents and school friends and felt out of place more than once because she couldn't find anyone that could truly understand her so she acted, putting up a broad smile that many times was strained and fake; he was lonely too and sad after his father's death but he put up a charade for the sake of his mother and elder sister that did so much for him and even for his brother with whom he so wanted to talk freely again without feeling guilt and anger; they both realized that these masks started to crack only after they met..

  
  


_#26 – Ice_

They were both eighteen and back home for a short week stay, their degrees done and PhDs already started, when his mother invited Jemma over for a couple of days and he took her out to skate after she saw the hockey equipment and skates in a closet; he didn't expect her to be so graceful (he knew that she was a quick learner and had an incredible balance) and couldn't help but stare as she twirled around him laughing, snowflakes in her hair, eyes alight with happiness and he couldn't shake off the warm feeling in his heart or his own thoughts of how beautiful she was as she got closer...

  
  


_#27 – Fall_

She crashed into an immobile Fitz and they both tumbled on the ice, a mingle of slush, limbs and hair; she started to apologize profusely but he just stared at her for a moment and then erupted in a loud, boisterous laugh before getting up, helping her as well and she noticed how his blue eyes were brighter, how his brown curls were littered with snow, how his smile just warmed her entire body to the core and..how did she _just_ notice that her best friend was so cute and _why_ was her heart beating so fast?

  
  


_#28 - Forgotten_

He had learned this early on, during that freshmen year at MIT when exams were approaching: _never_ stop studying and go to sleep unless Simmons was coming with you, unless he wanted to find her in the same seat of the library the next day, half-asleep on her books or awake, looking like a walking zombie and dragging herself (mostly balancing on him) for the rest of the day.

  
  


_#29 – Dance_

Ward and Skye were off for an undercover mission but had to learn some ballroom dances and were currently practising outside the lab with Simmons giving them some tips but after Skye snapped at Ward for crushing her foot (mostly because _she_ forgot to step back..), Jemma decided to show them how to do it and called him for the demonstration, to which he agreed; they easily glided around, feet light and hands comfortably grazing each other's back and arms and they ignored the surprised looks of their teammates but just enjoyed the moment and the music.

  
  


_#30 – Body_

Fitz was taller than her, sturdier and with wiry muscles that he usually hid under shirts and sweaters and she liked to trace lines along his arms and hands, fingering the veins and little scars that littered them, souvenirs of his experiments; he was warm, solid and she loved it when he hugged her because she felt his heart beating against hers, his hands caressing her back, his lips softly grazing her neck and she never felt so secure and loved as in his arms.


	4. Theme Gamma: Sentence 31-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I posting this update quite fast, mostly because I want to see if tonight's episode will give me more ideas for the last batch of sentences..or just put me in a state of misery that forces me to kill you with cavity-inducing fluff or angst.. :D
> 
> Anyway, I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm really proud of this set of ten sentences: I hope you guys will appreciate them.. Oh, the last two sentences have a hint of smut: I'm warning you..
> 
> Please leave a comment as I love to answer back and know what you think and, as usual, tell me which one of these sentences should be stand alone stories.  
> And thank you for your overwhelming response. I'm smiling like a loon here..:)
> 
> P.S: This story has been re-edited. Thanks to StarryDreamer01 who has become my wonderful Beta. :)

* * *

_#31 – Sacred_

He never talked about his emotions to anyone, not even his mother or sister, and just kept them to himself in this little, locked niche in his heart that held all these confusing thoughts that he knew were important but couldn't fully understand and when Jemma came along, he knew that she could understand them, even without him voicing them to her because she had the same feelings and he just _knew_ it; when his feelings for her changed, he realised that she was feeling the same but he didn't dare to hope or ask anything and just let the uncertainty envelope them, allowing them to dance around each other for years, grazing but never touching their confused hearts.

  
  


_#32 - Farewells_

She stared at him, heart suddenly stopping in her chest and icy dread filling her as his words ( _I'm not coming to the Academy with you.._ ) are sinking in her brain; she looks at his eyes, sees the emptiness in them, knows that something is wrong and that something _must_ have made him change his mind but she cannot help but feel _her_ own pain, _her_ own dread and her raw fear (that has always been there but now is just _amplified_ ) at the thought of going on _alone_ , of them parting ways, of Leo letting her leave and not fighting to go _with_ her...or making _her_ stay _with_ him.

  
  


_#33 - World_

They were leaving the comfort( _security_ ) of their Sci-Ops lab to live on a plane (called the _Bus_ ) that would have allowed them to see the world or, at least, those were Simmons' words as they slowly packed their things, boxes full of beakers, wires and books mingling with suitcases and he watched their shared apartment for a moment, wondering when( _if_.. )they would ever come back here because it had been his own new world for years, a place that he called home besides his childhood home; he realized later that it had been so important because he had shared it with Jemma, lived years of his life there with her, and he understood that as long as she was there by his side, every place, even the wide unknown world they were going to see, would be a welcoming place and this Bus would be his ( _their_ ) new home.

  
  


_#34 – Formal_

She doesn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes as Leo rigidly stands next to her, after she rang the doorbell, fidgeting with his tie, ignoring her reassurances that her parents loved him and an engagement wouldn't change that but he still was stiff as a board when the front door opened and when her father appeared, face strangely blank as he looked at him, Leo extended his hand with a 'Good evening, Mr. Simmons' that brought her back to their uni years; her father stared at him and then just smiled, broadly, clasping her fiancé's hand and pulling him into a hug with a clear 

'Welcome home, son' that made her go misty eyed as she saw Leo's eyes well up too.

  
  


_#35 – Fever_

He noticed her tired smile first as she greeted Skye walking into the lab, later than usual and telling him of not hearing the bloody alarm clock and then he notices her slower stance as she moves on her side of the lab (and the fact that she doesn't even get _close_ to his side) so he moves forward and grabs her hand, turning her around and finding himself mere inches away from her face; he ignores Skye's squeak of surprise or Jemma's startled expression and moves his hand to her forehead, brushing away the strands of hair sticking to it and he immediately frowns while she looks away guiltily and he gets the lab coat off her, drags her to her bunk, scolding her and telling her to get some sleep and just rest while he'll finish their work.

  
  


_#36 – Laugh_

She was defined as the bubbly one of the duo, always dispensing smiles and laughing more often than Fitz but she knew that this occurred because he was more reserved in showing his emotions; whenever Fitz laughs out loud, she notices how nicely his jawline meets his neck, and the way the laugh travels, from his eyes to his lips, down his throat, spreading outward to his shoulders because when he laughs, he laughs with his entire body and it's so infectious that she find herself laughing as well.

  
  


_#37 – Lies_

They never lied to each other, it was some sort of silent agreement taken at the very beginning of their friendship to be honest in every moment and they just stuck to it(the only unsaid things were their emotions but they both didn't know how to express them..); so when he openly lied to her about the sandwich, he felt something inside him crack and a couple of days later, he went to confess the truth and Jemma's eyes clouded for a moment and he despaired that he had lost her trust and ruined everything, but when she smiled, sincerely, and asked if he wanted her to make the sandwich again, he didn't know how she couldn't hear his heart thumping in relief in his chest as he smiled, nodding a yes.

  
  


_#38 - Forever_

They were laying on a mattress covered with sheets and blankets, their bed coming tomorrow as the bloody transport van had received the wrong delivery day when she stole a glance at Leo sleeping next to her and her mind wandered off to the coming days, later and _later_ on, and she imagined herself laying like this and staring at him, an older version of him with hair slightly greyer, more lines on his face but with the same eyes and smile, making her heart choke with emotions; when he moved and cracked his eyes open, softly asking if she was all right or cold, enveloping her in a hug, she shook her head, allowing his arms and warmth and love to lull her to sleep, dreaming of a future that was blindingly bright.

  
  


_#39 - Overwhelmed_

It happened so unexpectedly, a night that it was just them on the Bus, the others off for simple mission, one moment they were huddled together watching a film and the other they were wrapped around each other, lips searching frantically for lips, skin being exposed as clothes were shed( _thrown_ ) away, hands exploring each others bodies; his brain was in overload, ears roaring and heart thumping as he took in the woman in front of him, her beauty never ceasing to amaze him, the loving look in her eyes making him feel so important and _worthy_ and the only solid, tangible thought in his mind was Jemma, Jemma, Jemma...

  
  


_#40 - Whisper_

It happened so suddenly, nothing was planned and they had entertained themselves watching a film in his bunk as the rest of the team was out for the night before ending up in this tangled mess of sheets, limbs and - _oh God_ \- feelings; her heart was on the verge of bursting from the way he looked and touched her but it was Leo's words, three small words, murmured against her ear as he lay at her side that just made her come undone; she kissed him softly, wondering how this man had gotten such a hold of her thoughts and heart without even trying hard before murmuring a 'I love you' back against his lips.


	5. Theme Gamma: Sentence 41-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is the last set of sentences.. I hope you guys like them. And thank you all for the cpmments and feedback: I hope to see more after this one.. :)
> 
> As usual, tell me which prompts you want to see expanded: that series of shots is soon to be started.. ;)
> 
> P.S: This story has been re-edited. Thanks to StarryDreamer01 who has become my wonderful Beta. :)

* * *

_#41 – Wait_

It was a simple task but somehow he got caught in a gunfire with Ward and May and lost (or destroyed in the escape) all their communication devices while the rest of the team was on the Bus; when they managed to get back, almost a day later, alive and with just a few scrapes and cuts, he walked into the lab to find Simmons standing there and she silently treated his cuts, ignoring his talking and not asking anything but he saw her tense stance and empty eyes and realized that she must have been worried sick (how would he react if she had been out in a mission and their last communication were screams and gunfire?), so he hugged her slowly, carefully, and he murmured that he was fine and she whispered that she wasn't before breaking down in his arms.

  
  


_#42 - Talk_

They had been dancing around this for weeks, months (years actually..) but never really confronted each other about their feelings and what they represented to one another; it had taken a couple of extreme events (her jump from the Bus and Fitz lost in enemy territory mainly) and some dangerous missions to make her decide to go into his bunk and ask what they were, where they were going and what they were doing because her heart wasn't functioning properly without his answer.

  
  


_#43 - Search_

He ran through the woods, ignoring Ward's shout to come back, heart pounding and dread invading his body, scanning everything with his eyes as he looked for Jemma after having lost her amidst the team's quick escape from enemy gunfire; he had lost sight of her for one minute but it had been enough and he couldn't help but feel the guilt mingled with dread searing his throat but he forced it back down because he would ( _will_ ) find her and she will ( _has to_ ) be fine.

  
  


_#44 – Hope_

Her childhood and early teen years had been difficult mostly because her peers looked at her as some genius freak while adults and teachers were somehow intimidated by her knowledge and continuous thirst to learn more; she had her parents, of course, who loved her and a few friends who looked past the genius and saw the girl but no one really understood her, there wasn't anyone with whom she could really talk without restraints and she had many times, putting up a fake smile, but all of this ended when she met Fitz and finally she understood what it meant to feel free.

  
  


  
  


_#45 – Eclipse_

He took a deep breath, left hand clutching the switch that would detonate the bomb attached to the front of the van, right hand clutching Jemma's left hand and he looked at her, trying to memorize her in these last moments and she was doing the same, her eyes fixed on him, right hand trembling slightly in her lap with the switch that would allow the vaporized antiserum to mingle with the air and spread, favoured by the explosion; they both knew that there wasn't another choice(their teammates and thousands of people's lives were at stake) so they just had to do this and ram into the metal wall and pray that their plan worked, pray that they might get out alive (a mere 10% of possibility but it was still there..) and as he started the van, they both desperately wished that whatever happened (good or bad) made them be together and not leave one alone.

  
  


_#46 - Gravity_

She often wondered about her link with Leo, their being perfectly in sync, their being FitzSimmons from the very start and how people would ask if they were siblings or married because of that bond and how they had always denied everything claiming to be friends and partners but, thinking it over now, after they had admitted their feelings, she understood that their relationship was all of those bonds together, that they were both attracted (emotionally and physically) to each other and just couldn't be drawn away any more.

  
  


_#47 – Highway_

After their graduation from Uni and before starting their PHDs, Jemma decided that they needed a small vacation so they took off for a random trip across a couple of States, visiting and seeing everything they could find and one of the last nights, they camped near a lake, admiring the stars, both slightly drunk from beers and their eighteen year old enthusiasm; neither recalled the exact conversation or string of events but that night they shared a kiss, his first kiss (hers too but he didn't know it) and they just smiled at each other after that and went to sleep, never talking about it again, behaving as though nothing had really changed and ignoring (or not knowing) that their relationship was slowly shifting.

  
  


_#48 - Unknown_

She didn't know how to define the feeling, that soft twist in her heart and gut when she watched Leo's face as he looked at his niece and nephew, his beloved sister's newborn children, the look of utter adoration and love as he held the baby girl in his arms; she suddenly imagined him holding his own child - _their_ own- and the feeling washed through her body in a mighty wave but she quickly dispelled the thought, fighting a blush, remembering that Fitz was her friend, her best friend although the mental image lingered for a long time..

  
  


_#49 - Lock_

He often imagined his heart like a door,open when chose to leave it open otherwise closed, keeping his feelings and emotions behind it, safe and unharmed; when Jemma came along, the door was opened and closed regularly but after a while, as she gained his trust, it never closed and this was not only for his own choice but because, somewhere along the way, Jemma had found the key and could open that door and enter on her own.

  
  


_#50 - Breathe_

“I know that I am rambling..and talking really fast..but I have to say it all now before I lose my courage... I love you, I always have and it must started from the moment I met you but it was friendship first, then something close to being siblings because I was always looking after you and you after me, being both elder and younger sibling at the same time and then it changed again and I just saw you as a girl..a woman; I couldn't think of anyone else to be with but I was scared to lose you so I just ignored my feelings and tried to look at other women but you were always there, you were there the whole damn time and I realised that I was a moron and you accepted me, loved me nevertheless..and now, now, I know that you're my soul mate, my other half so..Jemma, will you marry me?”

  
  



End file.
